When December Comes
by Viol3ntBubbl3z
Summary: Johanna meets her absolute opposite Jonah, who is from Genesis and claims was named by God himself. Johanna is his master and they have to find a way to save both their worlds in only 3 weeks before the day comes when they both shall perish. Dec 21,2012. DISCONTINUED


"Okay class, today we will be commencing a new project"

I was staring out the window thinking about how nothing interesting ever happens around here. I was in art class but I was already finished with the project they were about to begin. I pushed my black bangs out of my face and sighed turning back towards the classroom. Mr. Levi was explaining to the students about the upcoming project. I didn't recognize the instructions so I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Avery," Mr. Levi asked.

"Is this a new assignment for me also," I asked hoping it was.

"Yes," Mr. Levi said with a smile as he looked weirdly out the window. Mr. Levi was weird, and quite frankly he didn't seem human. He transferred here a couple years ago I heard. No one knows much about him.

"Well, okay," I said trying to see what he saw. I dropped it and he explained the project. If you had a twin that was the exact opposite of you, no exception what would he be like for the girls and what would she be like for the guys. Lame but it would help me define my self I suppose. He handed us all a piece if sketch paper and to get to thinking.

Well if I had a twin that was adjacent to me, he'd have white since mine is black. He'd have, well I don't know what's the opposite of brown eyes. He'd be insensitive, lazy, brave, cocky, a genius, quick, funny, overly calm, loud, unfriendly, cold, and a absolute douche. And oh he'd probably have a buzz cut cause my hair is long. He'd probably be right handed since I'm left handed, or have no manners at all. But he'd be a people's person.

I was still thinking on my way home. I turned into a dark alley and there was this guy staggering in my direction. He looked drunk. I was about to turn out the alleyway, when he ran up to me with a gun in his hand pointed towards my head. This was not my lucky day.

* * *

><p>Freeze, hold up, wait a second. Genesis: 1 hour before<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is that idiot, Jonah,"<p>

He thinks skipping this is funny. His master could be in danger and what is he probably doing. Sleeping. I'll see if he's in the nurse's office. I opened the door and heard it slam but didn't care. He was just sitting there.

"I thought I might find you here," I said triumphant that I found him.

"Yeah, where else might might you find me, I am this place's doctor aren't I,"Jonah said.

He had his feet up on the table and he was wearing sunglasses indoors. He claimed Genesis was too bright. Genesis was where we've lived all our lives. We were trained since we were born to protect our masters for what was to happen in 2118 which just so happened to be this year on our planet. Genesis is 106 faster than Earth years. On Earth it was said to be the year 2012.

However it seems that the time of Genesis and Earth have switched. Of course no one on Earth noticed, but we sure as hell did, so we sent people here to investigate. Despite that bad news, the date was closer. We were actually suppose to leave for Earth 106 later, but because of the time switch we leave today. All of us here at Genesis Protection Academy could not wait for this moment, especially Jonah. Today was the day we met our masters.

"Well, what do you want Mikaela," Jonah asked in a annoyed tone. I had totally forgotten why I came here. Jonah was so intimidating. I didn't answer for a bit and then the alarm sounded.

"It's time," I said and nodded at Jonah. He took his feet down from the table, open a drawer and loaded just about every weapon he had and took them with him to the evacuation room. Students were all assembled in the room. They were getting ready to descend. Students were given their devices and all jumped out one after another. It was finally Jonah's turn. He took off his sunglasses, put them in his pocket and pulled the goggles over his face and onto his eyes and the he jumped. I did the same and followed.

* * *

><p>"You're a pretty sexy girl," the man said.<p>

His breath smelled of alcohol. He took his gun and put it at my stomach. I was feeling hot so I had took off my sweater before I left school. I was wearing a white buttoned blouse with my gray school skirt. I was wearing a jacket but he unzipped it to reveal my white blouse. He slowly started to pull the gun upward and I could hear feel and see my shirt being opened and the buttons falling to the floor. My black bra was then revealed.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot. D-cup," he said as he licked his lips. I closed my eyes and prayed for someone to help me. I shed a tear when I realized I was a goner.

"Dammit, this shit fucking useless, how am I suppose to use this shit, fuck!." I heard someone say followed by a something being thrown on the floor.

"I'll find her myself." the voice was coming closer and then I saw him. He had short white hair and his white eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the ground kicking the device around. He was about to pass the alleyway when he bent down picked up the device and looked my way. He couldn't see us I assumed because not only was he wearing sunglasses, he also wasn't moving.

I couldn't blame him though, it was snowing and it was pretty dark out and i take it the sunglasses weren't helping. Seriously what kind of idiot wears sunglasses in the winter. He then disappeared. I couldn't find him, I couldn't believe he just disappeared. I started to cry as the man started to try to unhitch my bra.

"Hey, have you seen a girl about ye hall with hair ye long, and probably looks a lot like myself," the white haired man asked reappearing a lot closer pointing to his shoulder than down to his lower back. Who the hell says Ye anymore?

"I, Uh,-," the drunk began.

The white haired man seemed to be doing something that seemed a lot like squinting and stared at my face.

"Well, hell, looks like I found her," he said with a frown as he looked at the drunk. The drunk said nothing. The drunk then put the gun in the white haired man's face. The white haired man seemed not to notice because he didn't really react.

"That is some heat you're packing there mister," the white haired man continued with a whistle.

"W-Who are you?," the drunk asked.

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you," the white haired man said turning his frown upside down.

"How cliche," I muttered under my breath. The white haired man turned his face to mine. I couldn't see his eyes but i knew he was not someone to mess with. It was the way he spoke, with such confidence, the way he moved, with such grace. It was as if a God stood before me.

"I'm sorry, what, do you want to stay here and I'll just go on pretending like I never witnessed this," the white haired man said.

"No!," I half-yelled. I was getting kind of cold so I sneezed. The white haired man seemed confused that I yelled. He removed his glasses and examined me. I was half naked and this drunkard was groping me.

"Oh," the white haired man said as if he didn't realize this was the situation I was in.

"Oh, so this is the type of situation you're in," he said putting his glasses in his pocket.

I sighed. "Dude, who are you?," I asked annoyed that he wasn't helping. I felt a hand on my as it pulled me away from the drunk. I now stood behind the white haired man. " My name is Jonah," he said as he pull out a gun that was much more impressive than the drunk's 9 millimeter.

"And this here is my little friend," he said pointing the gun at the drunk.

"Shit," the drunk swore as he saw the pump action shotgun rifle in Jonah's hand.

"Yeah, that was the word I was looking for. Now look here, you have a number of options: Turn yourself in, I turn you in, you shoot me, I shoot you, shoot yourself, let us go, beg me to let you go, or give me your gun and I'll let you go no questions asked," Jonah bargained.

"Wait, what!," I said after I managed to put my clothes back on.

"Yeah, man, I agree with her, it's just a nine mm," the drunk said. Jonah shook his head.

"It would appear as such to the naked eye, but what you have in your hand, sir, is rare from where I come from," Jonah said.

"And where do you come from, Mars?," I asked clearly not seeing what was so special about the gun. Jonah shook his head and said never mind. The drunk agreed and gave Jonah the gun.

"Yes!, I'm so gloating about this to Mikaela when we I see her. She's going to be way too jealous," Jonah exclaimed as he examined the gun.

"And hey drunk, if I see you, or hear about you messing with people again, I will come and find you and," Jason said taking his index finger and sliding it across his throat . As the man ran away Jonah was laughing and examining the gun further.

"Alright, let's go home," Jonah said.

"I'm sorry, what?," I asked blinking to make sure I heard him right.

"Take me to your house," he said. I stared at him wide eyed. "Alright, fine, suit your self, " Jason said walking ahead after picking something off the floor and then he walked around the corner and I didn't see him again. I decided to take a different route home so I wouldn't run into trouble.

I finally arrived home and went to my room. I lived in a one bedroom apartment because my parents were deceased and I was old enough to live on my own. I walked into my room not bothering to open the light I crashed on my bed. Today was a horrible day, and I honestly thought I dreamt it up. I then realized I had homework to do so I opened the light and sat down on the floor and started to do my homework.

I finished it and then I came across my art project. I sighed and crumpled it up and threw it across my room. It sounded like it hit something solid so I looked up and saw Jonah. I then pinched my self saw he was real and screamed. Luckily I lived alone.

"How goes it," Jonah asked. He was wearing nothing but a towel. I thought I heard shower water running but I just assumed it was my neighbor. I saw my vision getting blurry and then I saw nothing.

* * *

><p>Well, that's awfully troublesome. Who would have thought my master would be so, Uh what's the word, actually more like such a girl. I mean come on who faints when they find someone in their room. I decided I should put my clothes on before she woke up. i put my glasses back on, because it was awfully bright in here. I then made sure my weapons were intact and then went to help the girl. As i went to help the girl I realize I did my actions in the wrong order.<p>

"I may not know much about this world, but I think you're sick,' I told her even though chances were she probably can't hear me. I then realized that her clothes were wet, and that's probably not going to help her recover. I started to take off her jacket, and then realized she was a girl. Girls didn't like boys to touch them. What to do, what to do.

I got up and looked around for the device I was given. I was about to quit when I realized it was in my pocket. I then remembered I didn't know how to use it. I should have went to class. Mikaela didn't land that far from me so, she's probably in the city somewhere. I was pondering whether to leave the girl here, when the device made a noise.

I looked down at it and it said Mikaela. Did I take Mikaela device by accident? No that was impossible. I then read the instructions in the screen and pressed the green button.

"Hello,"

I jumped back and dropped the phone on the floor, and took my ACR assault rifle, made sure it was loaded and aimed it at the device and waited.

"Hey, Jonah, are you there," it said.

How did the device know my name? I took a step closer.

"What are you and how do you know my name?," I said focusing my aim.

"What the-" the voice said. "Are you stupid or something, it me Mikaela," the voice continued. I lowered my rifle, and walked over to the device and picked it up.

"Mikaela?," I asked slowly holding the rifle at my side.

"Yeah?," she replied.

"How did you get inside my device?," I asked. I heard her sigh.

"I'm not inside your 'device', it's a cellphone genius," she said.

I still held my rifle. I put the device down and added a silencer to my weapon so I wouldn't wake my master. I took a seat and put my rifle on the floor, picked up the device Mikaela called a cellphone.

"Yeah, whatever, so can you do me a favor," I asked.

"What is it," she asked.

"Well, you see my master is a girl and she got sick and I don't feel it is right to change her myself because she's knocked out," I explained.

"Okay," she said waiting for the rest.

"Well I was wondering if you could be so kind that you would come over and assist," I asked.

"And what do I get in return," she asked.

"I'll owe you one," I said.

"Alright, I'll be there faster than you can load a .357 magnum," she said. Then I didn't hear here any more so I figured the conversation was over. I then started to load my .357 magnum. I then wondered how she would find me. I was on the last bullet when I heard a knock on the window. I got up and opened the window.

"Told you," she said watching me load the last bullet.

"You know I like taking my sweet time," I said realizing she wasn't alone. "So, who's the kid?," I asked putting the magnum in my back pocket.

"He's not a kid, he's my master," Mikaela half-yelled.

"Cool, now could you tell him to close the window, sick person here," I said referring to the girl on the floor. I then realized that I didn't know her name. Shit. I walked over to the girl and sat her up. I then gathered her books hoping to find a name. Johanna Avery. Her name was similar to mine. I put her book on her desk and saw that Mikaela and the boy were watching me.

"What," I asked.

"You just seem like you give a damn," Mikaela said and the boy beside her

nodded.

"Trust me I don't, now on with the agreement," I said. How can i care about someone i don't know, especially, how could I care for a human. I despise all humans.

"Okay, but you two have to leave the room," Mikaela ordered. And so we both left. We went into the kitchen and sat down on the chairs provided. We sat there in silence for a while. I was checking my weapons and loading them if needed. I didn't have time to load all my weapons back on Genesis. The boy was playing with his hands trying not to drop his mouth in amazement I figured.

"Why do you carry so much weapons,?" he asked breaking the silence.

"No reason, but mostly for safety," I said moving on to cleaning my blades. They had blood on them from the times I'd kill in Genesis and didn't bother to clean them.

"Have you ever killed someone," he asked seeing the blood but wanting to believe

otherwise.

"Sure, tons of times, and if you keep talking I might just-"

"Okay, all done," Mikaela exclaimed. The boy walked quickly over to Mikaela and hid behind her like the bitch he was. I figured he knew what I was going to say without me even bothering to finish the sentence.

"What did you do to him," Mikaela asked.

"Nothing, he doesn't know how to handle a joke," I said getting up and reassembling my weapons and putting them back in there place. Mikaela and the boy just stared at me.

"You know, if you guys keep staring at me, I'll play a game of darts, with you two as the targets," I said pulling out a pair of throwing knives. The boy seemed to get more scared. Mikaela frowned at me, and I stood there serious. I starting to walk towards then to go into Johanna's room.

"Just so you know," I said only inches away from them. I saw Mikaela stiffen and the boy seem like he was about to piss his pants."I'm just kidding," I said with a smile and continued past them whistling as I walked to Johanna's room.

"What's with that guy, and why is he wearing sunglasses?," I heard the boy say.

"He isn't human, Micah," Mikaela replied.

* * *

><p>It is way to hot. I was drowning in sweat. I felt a cool towel on my head. It felt good. I opened one of my eyes slightly and saw Jonah sitting across the room loading a gun. He put it down, realizing I was awake and walked over to me. He sat down at my bedside.<p>

"How are you feeling," he asked in a whisper. I turned my head to to face him.

He was wearing clothes now and also his sunglasses for reasons unknown.

"Hot," I said but it came out as a whisper. He took my hand. They were cold as

if he had been holding snow for a hour or so.

"Your hands are so cold," I said. Jonah smiled gently.

"Are you a vampire?," I asked. Jonah looked at me confused then frowned.

"No," he said letting go of my hand.

"So, who are you really?" I asked. He got up and retrieved a piece a paper that was crumpled.

"I'm this guy," he said pointing to my art project I was working on.

"Oh, so I created you," I asked.

"Not exactly," Jonah said. "I was already created. I-I li-lived on a planet called Genesis," Jonah said pointing to the night sky. I nodded.

"Did you live there alone?," I asked

"I lived there with a lot of my friends," Jonah said clenching his fists.

"So, when did you guys come here?," I asked.

"We were all dispatched here at 1800 hours on November 31, 2012, Genesis time," Jonah said.

"So, there are more of you kind?," I asked.

"Yeah, they've been scattered all over the world," Jonah answered.

"Why did you guys you guys come here," I asked.

"W-we have a mission," Jonah said looking to the ground. He was standing in the corner now with his arms folded across his chest.

"What about," I asked.

"It's Top Secret," Jonah replied as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"You said that you'd tell me everything," I said calmly.

"I said no such thing,"Jonah said just as calmly.

We stayed there in silence for a while. I sat there on my bed thinking about what he said. Why would people from another planet just stroll on to this one? Damn sure, it ain't for no mission. It was a shitty excuse and I know Jonah knew it. He said he was my absolute opposite. He's just as I thought he would be. I then remembered what he said in the alleyway.

"You've found me, now what?," I said staring at him as I broke the silence.

"What?," he asked looking in my direction.

"In the alleyway," I started shuddering from the memory. I take it Jonah thought I was cold now because he took a step forward, only to retreat. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he cared. Maybe he was trying to keep my safe, by not telling me the truth. He's going to find out the hard way that I get the truth no matter what.

"T-that was made-up so I could get him away from you," Jonah said. I saw through his lies. he was a terrible liar I figured being I was such a good one.

"Right, so how did you know where I lived again?," I said knowing there was no way he could get out of this one. He looked at his device. He took a moment to answer. He then took off his sunglasses. I figured his eyes hadn't seen actual light for so long because he squinted and held a hand over his eyes as if he was looking directly into the sun.

"M-my eyes," he started," are a lot different from those of a normal living thing," he continued as he opened his eyes a quarter of a centimeter wider. He winced at the light.

"I'll turn off the lights if it-," I started. Jonah shook his head. He stood motionless for a while and then decided to go for it and opened his eyes all the way. I didn't get to see what color they were because less than a second later he screamed and fell to the floor. I threw the sheet over myself and walked towards Jonah.

"Stay back," he whispered. I took a step closer and he growled, "Get away from me." I watched from afar worried. He slowly got up. I could see from where I was that his one of his were half opened. The other he had his hand over. He left his glasses on the floor and leaned against the wall as if he was injured. He groaned at the pain. He stared at me with his single blue eye.

"I haven't taken off my glasses without first closing my eyes ever in my life. I was practically born with these on. I don't know why I have to wear them though," Jason said. I nodded understanding.

I then realized I had a eye-patch from when I injured my left eye one time. I retreated to my desk drawer and looked for the eye patch. I found it as i felt Jonah's gaze on my back. I turned around and met single eye. I realized that he was holding his left eye. I walked towards Jonah and gave him the eye patch. He took it and just held it. I figure he didn't know what to do with it, so i took it back and put it on him.

"Thank you," Jonah whispered. I nodded and returned to my bed. Jonah now sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He blinked a few times to adjust I figured. He now looked at me and I looked back. We stayed like this for a while. Then Jonah spoke.

"T-those who reside on Genesis are named by God at birth. We don't have mothers, or fathers, and we don't exactly know where we come from. We were told that God saved us and so we owe him so we are to carry out the Will of God. We were trained to fight before we learned to talk. In our life there are only 2 things that define us: Life and Death. We didn't choose this life. The mission I spoke of before was assigned to me before I was even born," Jonah said gritting his teeth.

"I'm sor-," I started.

"Do you have any idea what's that like to ha-,"Jonah started but his voice failed him. "To have," Jonah repeated looking towards the ceiling trying to find the words he was looking for. "To have no free will, to just do, no questions asked, to have, no choice, to be tied down, and only be needed, when it was convenient for the other person," Jonah growled. I heard the hate in his voice. I was speechless, there was nothing I could say. Nothing he would even let me say.

"W-what exactly is you mission?," I managed to ask, but it came out as a whisper. Jonah looked me directly in the eyes. I saw many different emotions in his eyes: Pain, Compassion, Love, Hatred, Coldness, Warmth, Respect, Sorrow, and other things.

"I'm sure you'd heard of the apocalypse," Jonah said.

"_The Apocalypse_ as in the end of the world?," I asked in disbelief. I laughed, to comfort myself. "That's ridiculous," I said. " I mean that's just some bullshit the government came up with, right?," I asked wanting him to agree. Jonah shook his head.

"It's very much real, and if the government did find out about it, or so just assumed they were right and if they don't know that, they're going to be feeling like an ass in a couple of weeks," Jonah said slightly chuckling at the thought. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You guys have come here to destroy the Earth, I can't be-,"

"WHOA!, No! No, I did not say that!," Jonah yelled. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't believe you think we came here to do that," Jonah added in a calmer tone.

"But, you said your mission-," I started.

"No, we have come here to assist you guys in saving your Earth. This so called Apocalypse is occurring in Genesis also , and we've come from the future to figure to help you guys save yours so we can save ours also,"Jonah said.

"How much time do we have exactly," I asked.

"Starting tomorrow, we have exactly 3 weeks to save this Earth ," Jonah said. I sat up in bed and widened my eyes. The towel that was on my head fell in my lap. I calculated three weeks as 21 days. So December 21, 2012.

"This was the exact date that people were saying the world would end, December 21, 2012," I whispered in shock. I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head. I looked up at Jonah. He nodded.

"We were sent here to to find people like yourself. We cannot win if you don't help us. In order to survive we need your help. We have to help humans first in order to help ourselves later," Jonah growled. I kind of realized he wasn't human but to actually hear proof was more than enough.

"Tsk, who would have thought the faith of both our worlds rely on mere humans," Jonah growled as the clock struck midnight with a bell that seemed to resonate in the silent room.


End file.
